


Long Time Coming

by MissMaryMack (LadyMalchav)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Happy Ending, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, POV Sam Winchester, POV Second Person, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pre-Series, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Underage Sex, Virgin Sam, assertive sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMalchav/pseuds/MissMaryMack
Summary: Sam and Dean have been thinking about each other lately. A lot.





	Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> They can be any age you want them to be, but it is a pre-series fic.
> 
> First fic ever. Hi!
> 
> Unbeta'd

You step out of the bathroom and instantly freeze at the sight in front of you.

Dean is sitting on the edge of his bed, pants pulled down, cock in his hand.  Your mouth waters as you look at it.  Not noticing you standing there, he continues to stroke his cock at a punishing pace, clearly trying to get off before you get out of the shower.  Delicious little sounds fall from his lips, gasps and groans and whines, each going straight to your cock.

Dean whispers something.  You’re sure you heard wrong, but then he says it again, louder.

“Sam.  Fuck, Sammy,”

You must make a sound and give away your eavesdropping, because Dean suddenly stops in his ministrations and stares at you with eyes wide.

You could pretend you didn’t hear, go back in to the bathroom and pretend this never happened, or you could take what you’ve wanted since before you knew how to want.  You realize the decision is already made when you’ve already stepped towards your brother, stripping yourself of your shirt on the way.

His eyes never leave yours as you take the few steps across the room, and stand in the V of his legs. Hand still around his cock, he stares at you like a deer in headlights, and you know if you really want this to happen, you have to make it happen yourself.

You kneel, bringing your hands to rest on his inner thighs. You haven’t taken your eyes off his, either.  His hand falls away from the grip on his cock, you move your head closer. His hands are already white-knuckling the blankets at this sides.  You wrap your hand around the base of his cock to steady it, then you lean in, keeping eye contact, as you lick from the base to the head of his cock.

The sound he makes is choked-off and dirty.  

Finally breaking eye-contact, you take him in your mouth fully.  You try to get as much of him in your mouth as possible, but he is big and you’re soon choking as the head of his cock hits the back of your throat.  

Dean moans, but as good as that sound is, you pull off coughing and leaking spit down your chin.

You sit back on your heels and examine the head of his cock.  You try again, remembering some over-heard advice from girls at school

“Like a lolipop,” you think, and wrap your mouth around him again.

This time, you concentrate on just the head, wrapping your tongue around it and slurping.

Dean makes another one of those sounds that are driving you crazy, so you do it again.

Alternating slurps and kitten-licks, you find a steady pace. Then you start slowly stroking what you can’t fit in your mouth.  Spit and pre-come slide down Dean’s dick, and you spread it with your hand.

You don’t know how long this goes on, but at some point you realize you’re fully hard and thrusting in to the air, trying to get some friction.  Coming off Dean’s cock with an audible cock, you stand again.  Dean follows with his eyes, and you realize he’s just been staring at you all the time. That’s fucking hot.

You strip off your boxers, letting your dick spring free.  It’s not quite as big as Dean’s, much thinner, but you’re still growing, you hope.

You straddle Dean’s thighs. He moves his hands to make space, but doesn’t make another move.  You rise up on your knees, and reach back for Dean’s cock to line it up to your hole when suddenly, Dean moves, grabbing your hips, touching you for the first time since this began.

He tries to talk, but it only comes out in fragments.

“I… We have to… I don’t want… Hurt you.”

You smile and take his hand from where it grips your hip to your hole.  You both groan as he sinks two fingers in easy.

“Fuck, Sammy, did you plan this?” Dean asks

“No,” you say in a breathy voice “I fucked myself in the shower, thinking of you,”

Dean groans, laying his head on your shoulder and pushing his fingers deeper inside you.

You wrap your hands around Dean’s head and neck and push back on his fingers.  No other person had ever touched you like this.  You had only used your own fingers or various dick-shaped objects you found in hotel rooms and thoroughly washed. The feeling of Dean’s thick, blunt fingers inside you was revolutionary.

Dean adds another finger. It burns, but in a good way.  You cry out when he spreads his fingers inside you, loving the stretch and burn. You focus on those fingers, and on the fact that it was Dean. Dean inside and around you. Dean fully dressed as you writhe on top of him naked.  Dean groaning in to your chest as he fingers you.

When you decide you’re ready you lean forward and whisper in the shell of Dean’s ear.

“Hold me open,”

He vigorously nods his head and withdraws his fingers, then grabs the globes of your ass and spreads you wide.  You shiver at the cold air on such a sensitive area.

You raise yourself up on your knees again, reach back and grab a hold of Dean’s cock. You guide the head of his cock to your hole. You take a deep breath and bear down.  There is pressure, more pressure than you expected. It hurts but it feels so good.  You and Dean both cry out as the muscles loosen and the head of his cock slides inside.

It’s almost overwhelming, but you bear down again and slowly take Dean’s cock inside you. When you feel Dean’s legs against your ass you stop and breathe.  It’s over whelming, being so full.  Dean is so much bigger than anything you’ve put inside yourself before. It almost feels like you’re being ripped in half. You can feel him in your throat.

You sit like that for a moment, trying to get back under control.  Dean has wrapped his arms around your back and is whispering things about “So tight”, and ‘Perfect, and “Go good”.  But you can’t move.

Eventually Dean must notice, what with your not moving or talking and the fine tremor that has taken up place in your limbs because he tips his head down to make eye contact again.  What he sees there must not be right, because it has him saying “Oh, Sammy. You’ve done so good, let me take over.”

You nod shakily.  Dean pulls out, and you whine at the emptiness until Dean picks you up and manhandles you to the top of the bed, laying your head on the pillow.  He slips off this jeans and boxers, then lays over you.  He wraps your legs around his back and you lock your heels.  Then he kisses you for the first time as he sinks back in..  He asks you if you’re ready before he moves, and this time you really are. Hewithdraws almost all the way before sinking back in slowly, slowly.  You both groan when he bottoms out again.

Dean keeps up this slow pace for a few strokes, driving you mad with the slow and tenderness.  You mutter “faster” and he obliges, slightly changing his position to get better leverage.  The faster pace has him withdrawing only an inch or so, then thrusting back in, as if he didn’t want to leave you at all.

It all feels so good. The pain and burn is gone, and you’re no longer overwhelmed. It’s just you and Dean, making love. When you had let yourself imagine what it would be like the first time were you ever with Dean, you’d imagined a quick, rough fuck and then shame. But this was nothing like it, instead you feel cherished and loved.

Dean starts whispering things you you again. Sweet nothings like “You feel so good, Sammy” “Wanted this for so long” “ Never thought you’d…”

You grip him tighter around his shoulders and spur him on to an even faster pace with your heels.  He starts thrusting harder, again changing his position slightly.  He grabs your hips and cants them at suck an angle you feel him hit something inside you that makes you see stars.

“There! Right there! Fuck me right there!” you scream, glad you father is out on a long hunt rather than in the next room.

Dean shifts and thrusts hard, hitting that spot almost every thrust.  The headboard starts banging against the wall and Dean grabs it for leverage as he continues to fuck you.

“Dean! Oh, Dean!  I need, I don’t, I…!” you are out of your mind with pleasure.

“I’m got you, Sammy” Dean replies, of course knowing what you need.

He wraps his hand tight around your neglected cock and starts stripping it fast, paying the most attention to the head.

You feel your orgasm building, building, but you just can’t get to it.  

Then Dean whispers, “Come for me, Smmy”  and you’re coming hard. Strips of white land on your chest, Dean’s chest, and all over his hand.

Dean fucks you through your orgasm until you’re almost overstimulated, and then he’s coming, too, deep inside you.  You feel loved and complete and the happiest you can remember being.

Dean shifts you both to your sides, and Dean gets up and goes in to the bathroom.  He comes back with a warm damp washcloth and cleans you up.  You think it should be embarrassing, but it’s not.  Then he pulls the covers over you and gets in to lay beside you. You spend some time just looking at each other. You’re waiting for the walls to start coming up behind Dean’s eyes, but they never do. You were sure he’d be ashamed and guilty for ‘defiling’ you or something like that.  But he just looks happy.


End file.
